Guu
Guu is a main character of the Japanese anime, Haré+Guu. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Madoka Kaname X Guu (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Summary Guu is the main female lead of Jungle wa Itsumo. She is considered to be demonic, godlike, and even could be considered Omnipotent. She is a reality warper, can lift WAY more than her assumed weight, and is infamous for many other skills... Powers and Abilities Guu is a being of incredible power, capable of almost of any feat imaginable or unimaginable. She can freely alter reality as she sees fit to suit her needs and usually does so to simply torment Hare in a humorous fashion. *Shapeshifting: Guu can change her appearance into several forms, although her true form is unknown. She can turn herself into a human child (her most common form), a human adult, a shadow monster, and a giant kaiju-like monster. She can also alter the appearance of her attire into whatever she feels fits her current situation. She can also alter parts of her body into anything, such as turning her elbow into a machine gun and sprouting numerous eyes. *Elasticity: Guu can alter her arms and usually most of her body so they can stretch to impossible lengths and move in a rubbery fashion. She can also open up her mouth to a grand size to swallow people or creatures and she can grow to enormous sizes. *Super Strength: Guu has incredible physical strength, capable of lifting things several times her size and overpowering anyone. In her adult form she was shown defeating a large bear with ease. *Omnivorous: Guu is truly the definition of omnivorous, having two stomachs and there is apparently nothing that she cannot eat or swallow whole, however most of the inedible things she eats along with whatever people she swallows end up in her alternate world-like stomach where she keeps guests while regular food likely goes into her other stomach. *Omnipresence: Guu possesses the ability to appear anywhere she wants (usually at times that will be inconvenient to Hare). She can move at high speeds and teleport almost anywhere she wants. She can also travel through time and even into pictures, showing she has complete mastery over space and time. *Reality Manipulation: Guu can freely alter her surroundings and the appearance of others in whatever way she wants and seems to have complete control over reality. All Confirmed Abilities There are other strange things Guu can do, which defy the laws of physics, logic, and reality, such as (but not limited to) teleport, time travel, warp reality, superhuman strength, elongate her body parts, breathe underwater, cause people to switch bodies, read minds, cause disco music to play suddenly, switch her face (from a cute face to a completely plain face), transform into a giant kaiju monster version of herself. Strengths and Feats *Has Mastery over Space and Time. *Keeps messing with Hare-Kun. *Has stretchy arms that put Elastigirl to shame. *Has two stomachs, one of which is a pocket dimension, holding several moons (And has a WTF factor.). *Can change size to an infinite degree. *Has morphed her body parts into many dangerous things. *Has Super Speed *Defeated a Bear too easily in her adult form. *Can pretty much control reality around her. Weaknesses *Some of her forms have primary weaknesses (Shadow Daemon can be overpowered by light, and her Kaiju form can be killed by whatever means an actual Kaiju in fiction can use.) *Has no confirmed true form. *Her child form doesn't seem too convincing to even be combat able (This is her most common form by the way.)... Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Godlike Combatants